If I Can't Have You No One Else Will Chapter 1
by Lovely One 73
Summary: Veronica is a girl who has searched for love her entire life. Finally, she found the man she's been searching for...maybe.


~6 years Prior~

It's so hard to believe that I had stumbled on love. I had so many failed relationships from my senior year in high school and well up into my earlier twenties in College... I was never too popular with the guys nor did I have many friends, but I do have one friend I can depend on. Since then I've earned my bachelors and I have a career, but still I have yet to find that special someone. I had been thinking of writing this self help book about love and finding one self. Two years of being indecisive about it I decided to write my book. After my first draft which was about 10 chapters I started to search for publishers. In the process of finding a publisher I met someone. His name is Chandler and now we've been dating for well over year now. Tonight is the night I finally meet his parents, they been out of country for over 3 years now, so phone conversations were all we had and they seemed to be nice people.

I hurried home that evening Chandler would be here about 7 to pick me up. I was extremely nervous in meeting them. I thought: What if they don't like me? The more I thought the more nervous my stomach got. I think I drunk an entire bottle of pepto, but some how I got through my nervousness... We were finally at the restaurant I wore a clingy dress that I bought especially for this occasion, so I really hope to make a grand impression on them. We were well into dinner and the desserts were about to be brought out and the conversation among us was better than I expected. His parents seemed to like me, but one thing Chandler failed to tell me is that he was Bi-racial. Now I have no problem with it, but I only wished he would have told me, because I assumed he was all the way African American. As the evening was about to conclude Chandler pulled a fast one on me. I smiled as he kneeled down unsure of what he was doing. His grey eyes smiled back at me as he pulled out what seemed to be an engagement ring... Now my happiness begins...or so I thought.

Now 3 years we've been married and he's pressured me since our honey moon about starting a family. We never really discussed a family and I wasn't too keen on the idea. I just wanted my husband and NO children at the present time. Things from then on seem to sour between us. I loved him I did, but I was the unhappiest I've ever been in my life. I knew he loved me and I loved him for sure, but... I don't know I couldn't take the pressure of having kids now. My career meant more to me at the time. We had some close calls and in between that I've had one abortion I'll take that to my grave. Chandler also started to drink like crazy and when he did he was ugly. He never hit me, but he just wasn't that sweet man I fell in love with...

Now we're in 6 years of being married, but this time I'm living in a suite. Yes, I left Chandler his drinking and the constant bickering of having a child has ruined my heart and the passion I have for him. I haven't filed for divorce, but I have considered it. Chandler knew of my whereabouts and assumed I would just come back as before on the other 3 occasions I left, but NO not this time. What he did I just can't forget and I don't think I ever will. I had just stepped out of the shower as my phone rung for the 3rd time of the night, I finally answered it because he wasn't going to give up and I didn't need his company tonight.

"Hello. Chandler I'm about to get in bed," I said drying my body off. "Just tell me who he is Veronica. Come home baby!" He begged. "Chandler, I'm not seeing anyone and you know this. Why do you insist on accusing me?" I asked. "I miss you! Damn...baby I'm sorry I just want you to come home." He sighed. "Chandler...I can't do this right now." I whined. "Do you love me?" He asked. "Chandler...don't go there. You know I love you. Loving you is not the issue; it's the stress and the drinking. I just don't think us as a married couple is working anymore, we want different things." I sighed. "I love you and that should be enough." He defended. "Look, we're not going to settle this tonight. I'll call you Chandler... sometime tomorrow. Good night." I sighed hanging up.

I never called Chandler and in fact the next day I left the suite I lived in. I went to stay a few days with my good friend Jacquelyn. She knew of my situation and offered me a room. Chandler had no idea where she lived since her moving and I hoped it stayed that way. I pulled up to her place calling her to inform her I was in her drive way. She told me she would send her cousin who just came in from California down to help me with my bags. And that's when I met him...Michael.


End file.
